1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to associative memory management and in particular to creating optimal comparison criterion within an associative memory for the purpose of improving search criterion when performing data searches in the associative memory.
2. Background
Some users may have difficulty formulating what criteria to use when formulating a query of an associative memory. For example, problems may arise when interpreting data. Additionally, unfamiliarity with the subject matter may lead to the creation of sub-optimal comparisons. Further, use of precise criteria may be helpful when using associative memories to perform entity comparisons when formulating a query. Moreover, a quality associative memory comparison may rely on a user's subject matter expertise in order to perform an entity comparison accurately.
Thus, an issue that may arise when querying associative memories is the question of how to optimally form a query. Another issue that may arise when querying an associative memory is how to optimize a query of the associative memory when the user is not a subject matter expert in the area of interest.